Sloveniaball
Republic of Sloveniaball |nativename = : Republika Slovenijažoga |founded = June 25, 1991 |onlypredecessor = SR Sloveniaball |predicon = SR Slovenia |onlysuccessor = Nobody |image = Sloveniaball.ww1.png |caption = I am not of balkan, nor am I of Slovak! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Foreign kid complex (kinda') |language = Slovene |type = Slavic |capital = Ljubljana |affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy * Protestantism Atheism Islam |friends = USAball Philippinesball Donald Trump Serbiaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Germanyball Austriaball Switzerlandball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Croatiaball Macedoniaball Hungaryball Catalan Republicball (2017) |enemies = Italyball Name and Flag Stealer (not really) |likes = Beer, Mt. Triglav, pršut, peace, to be Central Europe, žlikrofi, hiking, potica. Melania Trump, beating Serbia in basketball, being first in europe in basketball |hates = War, anschluss, being called Balkan and Slovakia, immigrants. |predecessor = SR Sloveniaball Yugoslaviaball |intospace = Not even close! But Germoni help us! |bork = Trst Trst, Melania Melania |food = Potatoes (Slovene type best type, of course!) |status = I made it to the Grand Final! I was unsure if I would make it, but I did! |notes = Is central europe but not germanic! |reality = ���� Republic of Slovenia ���� |imagewidth = |gender = Female |military = Slovenian Armed Forces Slovenska vojska }}Sloveniaball, officially the Republic of Sloveniaball, is a countryball located in Central Europe. Sloveniaball is bordered by Austriaball to the North, Croatiaball to the South, Hungaryball to the East, and Italyball to the West along with a small strip of the Mediterranean. The country is divided into 212 municipalities, including the capital Ljubljanaball located in the Center, giving Sloveniaball a total area of 7,827 square miles, making them the 151st largest country in the world. As of 2016, Sloveniaball maintains a population of 2.065 million. Sloveniaball can into EUball and NATOball due to being geographically in Europe. Sloveniaball is also a member of the Union for the Mediterraneanball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Sloveniaball's national day is June 25. History Sloveniaball was born when died, and Slavsballs resettled the area. Immediately after the fall of , Sloveniaball merged with other South-West-Slavicballs into Samo's Empireball. This was a preventive move, as filthy Avarball wanted to conquer Slavicballs. Samoball defeated the dirty horse riding Mongol wannabees, and after a few years Samo's Empire fell zugrunt, as it wasn't needed anymore. The first (and only) truly free Medieval Sloveniaball was Duchy of Carniolaball, the first democratic ball, even though Murica ball says he is of first of Democracy, but he WRONG. After Duchy of Carnioliaball got weak, they got sucked up into Holy Roman Empireball and then into Austrian Empireball. Sloveniaball was under such heavy Austrian influence, that for a period of 200 years, they forgot how to be Slav. Only in 1809, when the Slug-eating bagette throwers beat Austriaball, Sloveniaball was freed for a period of 4 years, as the French established the Illyrian Provinces. Later, when the little emperor lost the battle of Waterloo, Sloveniaball wanted to join with Croatiaball into a new state called Illyriaball, but as Sloveniaball knew that Croatiaball ONLY WANTS TRIESTE, Slovakiaball decided to split with their new lover. Sloveniaball then tried to gain independence from Austriaball, as Sloveniaball wanted to speak in their native tounge, but wasn't allowed. Although some Slovenes wanted to get rid of Austria, most were still in love with Habsburgball. During the First World War, Sloveniaball fought for Austria-Hungaryball, but as the war progressed, Sloveniaball joined forces (only politically) with other South Slavic balls and formed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, but that didn't last long, as no other state recognised that one (SCREW YOU FRANCE), so the Slovenes and Croats were forced to join with the Kingdom of Serbiaball. When Austria-Hungaryball died, Sloveniaball became part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the interwar period, Sloveniaball lost a third of their territory to Kingdom of Italyball, after Italy and Serbiaball signed the treaty of Rapallo so Sloveniaball lost Triesteball, which greatly affected their economy (Even though it was never his to begin with). Sloveniaball was then renamed into Drava Banovinaball, but wanted to be renamed into Banovina of Sloveniaball, just as Banovina of Croatiaball, but the war destroyed these goals. Sloveniaball was divided politically into several fractions; the democrats, the right wing and the Catholics, the communists and socialists, and other groups. Nazi Sloveniaball (also called Province of Ljubljanaball) was born when Nazi Germanyball invaded Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. Some liked Naziball (And some rather uneducated and unhygenic brats still do) and were deep into Catholicism and hated Jews and Commies. But many hated Germany for invading the lands and killing many of their brothers, so a civil war broke loose between the Slovenes who loved Germanyball, and the ones who loved Partisanball. The war was hard, but in the end, Partisanball, who wanted to free the Slovene lands, managed to win, with the help of the Western Allies and Soviet Unionball. After WW2 Nazi Sloveniaball was killed by Slovene Partisanball, which later transformed into SR Sloveniaball. Throughout the 20th century it has made a interesting decision - to stay with papa Yugoslaviaball (for a time). After Sloveniaball became xenophobic, and began getting more and more into nationalism, they wanted to run away from their father Yugoslaviaball and brothers, who were arguing all the time. Sloveniaball has been accepted to EUball and has parted their way away from their Slavic brothers. Slovakiaball is a real cheapskate, beautiful and has good relationships with their neighbours (most of the time). How to draw Drawing Sloveniaball is no joke: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, white, blue and red. # Draw the Slovenian Grb (coat of arms), the Triglav (basically, three triangles) with three yellow stars above it and two wavy lines for the rivers below it. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends Sloveniaball's close relationships are Germanyball and Austriaball although being in different language family. Sloveniaball’s greatest wish is becoming a part of German family. Sloveniaball can now into first lady of USAball. * USAball- I can into NATO. Husband :) *kiss*, but we might divorce if Trump gets impeached. * Germanyball- I can into EU. We both like beer. me not Germanic * Austriaball- Germanic Stepparent. He is my only Germanic neighbor. We both claim Italian clay. He claims South Tyrol and I claim Trieste. * Hungaryball- Uralic Stepparent. * Philippinesball- Adoptive step son and western ally. He likes me more than Spainball. We both like basketball. * UKball - Father-In-Law and also western ally. We also can into hatings Spain. Neutral/Frenemies * Croatiaball (Brother 1945 - 2007, Frenemies since 2007) - We are both southern Slavs and Catholic. But gib water back! * Slovakiaball He stole my name and my flag but we are both Slavs, but I'm more Germanic! Both of us like beer! Let's drink beer together, my cousin! * Serbiaball - We don't fight that much but he keeps on complaining about me leaving Yugoslaviaball, and we also fight in basketball but we are still family and we both hate Croatiaball and Albaniaball. Enemies * Italyball - GIVE ME TRIESTE BACK RIGHT NOW, GIB MORE COASTLINE * Albaniaball - Can you please tell your immigrants to learn Slovene please, and stop calling me Balkanic you kebab I'm a germanic princess. * Spainball - Leave Catalan Republicball alone! But, you are the mother of my husband. Family * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Sovietball - Uncle * USAball - Husband ** Philippinesball - Adoptive Step-son ** UKball - Father-in-law ** Spainball - Mother-in-law ** Canadaball - Brother-in-law ** Australiaball - Brother-in-law ** New Zealandball - Brother-in-law * Bosniaball - Brother ** Republika Srpskaball - Nephew * Croatiaball - Brother * Macedoniaball - Brother * Montenegroball - Brother * Serbiaball - Brother ** Kosovoball - Nephew ** Vojvodinaball - Nephew * Belarusball - Cousin * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin Gallery Yugoslav War (Polandball).png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Sloveniaball's_introduction.png slovenia.jpg The annoying neighbor.png Keep it calm Slovenia.png Mqy2BiS.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Yugoslav sob story.png FO85LzY.png GNseylU.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Eyepatches.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Haircut.png Slovenia card.png Pirates of the CarinthianSpm.png Kurwapp_Serbia.png }} es:Esloveniaball fr:Slovénieballe hr:Slovenijaball ru:Словения Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Alps Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Three lines Category:Pizza Removers Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:USA allies Category:Red Blue White Category:Sloveniaball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Republic Category:South Europe Category:Adriatic Sea Category:NATOball Category:Caucasoid